The present invention relates generally to battery charging hardware, and more particularly to a computer servicing cart for use with computers or other battery-driven devices.
Various computers and other battery driven devices are widely used today. Due to the various configurations of internal and external components, the connections to power supplies and batteries can be cumbersome. End-to-end wiring and loose external pieces may be involved and make the connections unsightly and difficult to manage.